Yamato, the True Master
by NeroisAdopted
Summary: A devil returns from the underworld seeking the blade, Yamato, causing an all out conflict. Nero must defeat this demon and keep his sword safe, but just who is the White Knight? Violence, Language, NeroxOC in later chapter
1. Chapter 1: A New Hellgate

Yamato, the True Master

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except for Lexis, she's an OC) the rest are owned by Capcom. This is my first Fanfic, I hope this turns out as well as I plan. Rate n review Notice: I am currently rewriting this, the original was too short

Chapter 1: A new Hellgate

Nero woke up to a painfully sharp headache. It wasn't uncommon for the young devil hunter, but he was getting rather sick of it. It started occurring more and more after the Fortuna incident and his devil powers had awoken within the blade Yamato. He had saved Kyrie and crushed the false "savior", but every morning it felt as if something was splitting his head apart. Nero got out of bed, his vision no longer blurred. His demonic arm seemed to be pulsating, a sharp pain starting at the wrist and consuming the entire arm.

"Why is this happening?" He thought aloud, attempting to ignore the pain as he donned his blue trench coat and heard the sound of the phone ringing downstairs. The young devil hopped over the stair railing and grabbed the phone, hearing an all too familiar voice on the other end. "Hey kid, I know you objected to devil hunting at first, but since there's still some remnants from the Fortuna incident…" His voice trailed off. A different ringing noise was flooding his ears, almost as if something was calling to him.

Nero shrugged it off, replying as if he heard everything Dante had said. "Sure, I'll be right there" He replied and grabbed his trademark blade, the Red Queen. He also picked up the double barrel revolver he favored; Blue rose, and holstered it. He wasn't quite up for devil hunting this early in the morning, especially with illness he seemed to be plagued with, but he headed out the door nonetheless.

It seemed there was something Dante hadn't told him, since there were a few scarecrows milling about right outside his house. "I thought I cleaned this area up" He sighed and pulled out the Red Queen, charging into the small crowd. The blade impaled one demon and quickly gained the attention of the rest. The few scarecrows dived and pounced at the devil hunter, but stood little chance against his might. He cleared the area rather effortlessly and continued on towards Dante's shop.

Along the way, Nero found a different type of demon he'd never seen before, yet, they looked oddly familiar. Several demons stood in his way, all donning black cloaks and brandishing scythes. Without any hesitation they charged at Nero who narrowly avoided their blades. "Something's not right, there's no way these are just remnants" he thought aloud as he decapitated the first one.

Sand covered his blade, slowing his slash down at first. "What the-" he stopped and looked at the demon's remains. It was as if they were formed only by a medium. Nero ignored it for now and exceeded, taking out multiple demons in a single dash.

They were of little challenge to him, but he just couldn't shake the feeling something else was going on. Why were these new demons appearing all of a sudden? Was something else headed for Fortuna? Many questions filled Nero's head as he hacked and slashed through the crowd.

His headache started to become agitated as he finished the crowd, more and more coming after him as he advanced towards Devil May Cry. The young devil was going quite the workout for just getting up, but he already wanted this day to be done with. He grabbed the last one by the skull with his devil bringer and crushed it to shards, letting the remains fall to the ground.

Nero finally arrived at the shop, ready to get some answers from the older devil."All right, what's going on here, old man?" he demanded as he kicked the door open. Dante hadn't fully explained the situation other than clean-up duty, but it was fairly obvious that wasn't all. The older devil simply smirked, not saying a word. "You'd better fill me in if you expect my help" Nero demanded.

"All right, a new hellgate opened. It's rumored there are devil arms involved, but that's about all I know" He looked rather nonchalant, almost as if it wasn't his concern. For Dante, it was business as usual, and since Lady gave him the job to begin with, he could care less as long as he got paid and a box of pizza by the end of the day.

Nero hoped he'd take this a bit more seriously, especially after the last incident, but he knew he wouldn't see Dante act that way. "It's south of here, on the edge of the city. Good luck, kid" he grinned once more. Nero flipped him off and barged out of his office. He had to take care of this before it escalated into another catastrophe.

The last thing he wanted was for a similar incident to occur. The young devil had been plagued with nightmares of something like that happening again, and this time he'd use everything in his power to prevent it. Nero barged back out the door and headed off in the direction Dante had mentioned, finding more demons along the way.

He sighed as he was met with so much resistance. It was strange so many demons were being spawned from a single hellgate, especially with it being new. Something big was going to happen, and he was determined to stop it at the source. More demons kept coming, but some of them looked and moved different. They wore red tattered rags compared to the hooded robes from before. They still wielded scythes, yet they could move much faster.

The first one pounced at Nero, who was barely able to counter it as another one snuck in from behind with lightning speed, sticking his scythe into the devil's back. Nero gasped as blood dripped from his back, cursing under his breath as he spun around and cleaved the demon in two. Nero filled his revolver with his own demonic energy and fired over his shoulder at the first demon, blowing him to bits.

He was starting to lose his patience, and his headache was only aggravated the closer he got to the portal. Upon his arrival, there was another robed demon that impeded his advance, but this one appeared to be larger, and brandished a darker scythe. The young devil pulled the blade from his back once more, letting the tip rest on the ground. "You must be the demon causing this mess" He said, but got no response.

He was a bit surprised, usually the demons he fought before were fairly talkative, but this one had a blank expression. The demon dissolved into the ground, then emerged from a shadow behind Nero, it's scythe narrowly scathing him. Nero responded with an exceeded slash, but the demon quickly dissolved into the shadows once more.

The reaper continued to barrage Nero by creeping out of the shadows to make it's attack, then just as quickly fade away. He simply couldn't keep up, and he didn't have the patience to continue this battle for much longer. Nero stood his ground, charging blue rose with his powers once more. He remained silent and waited, until it emerged from the shadows once more to strike. He evaded the strike and fired, hitting it head on.

The shot exploded from the power it had been charged with, extensively damaging the reaper. It howled in pain and it was Nero's chance to strike. "It's time to finish this" Nero growled as a blue aura surrounded him. Yamato materialized in his right hand and he charged at the reaper, breaking it's scythe in two with a single slash. Before he could deal the final blow, the reaper froze in it's tracks, then shattered to pieces like glass.

"Wh-what?" Nero's eyes darted back and forth, confused as to how his target was just slain. A different blue aura caught the young devil's eyes, his head now pulsating and putting him in even greater pain. _It feels like my head's going to be split apart_! He thought. Nero fell to his knees, both hands clutching his head as he roared with pain. Whoever this newcomer was, he seemed to be the source of the devil's agony. He barely managed to get back to his feet and catch a glimpse of the mysterious being. A man stood there with shaggy white hair and wore a long blue trench coat. He had a dark, yet disappointed look on his face. "D-dante?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Son

Author note: Whoo ch 2! I'm on a roll. …I'm on a boat! (The former author has been sacked for his incompetence; let's get on with the story.) Now then, This is the first chapter where the fight is truly interesting. The fight you've all been waiting for. Enjoy :3 Edit: this has also been rewritten.

It looked like him, but it seemed so… different. It was almost as if it was Dante, yet shrouded in pure malice. He seemed to have an infinite lust for vengeance, yet his expression was so calm, you wouldn't think he was one to care at all. He stood there, glaring at Nero blankly for a few moments until he finally decided to speak up.

"So, you're the brat who got a hold of my sword, I'd like it back" The man said in a calm voice. "Your sword? Sorry pal, but Yamato's mine" Just as Nero uttered those words, the katana dissolved and his blue aura faded. It was rather obvious to see that he was after Yamato, and Nero wasn't about to let it go without a fight.

The man frowned, as if his Nero just pressed a button he shouldn't have, and he dashed towards the devil with incredible speed. He couldn't see it, but in an instant, the man slammed his fist into his stomach, causing Nero to fly back. He managed to catch his balance and brandish Red Queen, revving it and charging at the stranger. The man didn't move at all, keeping the same disappointed look on his face. He simply gripped the blade between his index finger and thumb as it came down upon him.

Nero couldn't budge the sword at all, even using both hands to attempt to pry it from the man's grip. Just who was this guy? His power was insane, but controlled. It was almost as if he could tell Nero's every movement before he made it. The man grabbed Red Queen with his hand, blood leaking through the glove as he pried it from the devil's hands. He forced it into the ground and revved it, driving it in further so that it would be stuck in place.

"It's not very fair if I am unarmed, is it?" He mocked, provoking Nero with his taunts. The devil became even more annoyed, this guy simply toying with him made him feel so powerless, and he despised it. He grinded his teeth and reached out with his devil bringer to grab the man's neck.

Much to the man's surprise, Nero managed to grab him and begin choking him. His grip tightened as he attempted to squeeze the life out of him. A smirk spread across the man's face as if he expected this to happen. A burst of blue aura engulfed the man, his appearance distorting until he appeared to be demonic. Wings sprouted from his back and his expression grew cold and grim, naturally looking enraged.

The transformation broke Nero's grasp and the devil that appeared before him chose to return the favor. With lightning speed, he sprinted at Nero and wrapped his clawed hands around his throat, and used his free hand to grab the young devil's demonic arm. "Bring out the sword or I'll kill you and pry it from your cold dead hands" He growled. With the man turning into his true form, it seemed he lost his patience and his stoic elegance.

Nero resisted at first, there had to be some way he could win, some way he could still manage to come out on top. The devil's grip tightened, coming close to snapping Nero's neck like a twig. Nero coughed and gasped for air, reluctantly activating his devil trigger.

The same blue aura consumed Nero, and the devil let go. Yamato materialized once more in his hand as he coughed and inhaled, trying to catch his breath. Out of nowhere, the Red Queen pierced Nero's body, forcing him to the ground. His blood splattered across the pavement as the devil pierced Nero with his own blade. He didn't even notice the devil had moved. His speed was unreal.

"I was hoping you'd put up a better fight than this, but Yamato seems to be wasted on you" Nero lied there, defeated. _How could anyone be this strong?_ The young devil was out of breath, on the verge of losing consciousness.

The devil revved Nero's blade once more, forcing it further through him and into the ground until it became stuck. More blood spurted from his mouth as the wound became drastically more lethal and he blacked out. The man's demonic looks faded, and the shaggy, white haired "human" stood there. He ripped Yamato from Nero's grasp and sheathed it, then ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. "Now it's your turn, Brother"


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious White Knight

AN: OC intro! W00t! …not much else to say so enjoy, rate and review

Chapter 3: The mysterious White Knight

Nero awoke to the sound of rock music being played in the background, it sounded slightly muffled, probably coming from another room. He gasped for air and sat up, drenched in sweat. His trench coat had been hung up on a nearby coat hanger, clean from blood stains and patched up. It wasn't the first time this devil had been impaled, but this was probably the worst incident.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his vision restoring as he slowly took in his surroundings. It certainly wasn't Devil May Cry, so where exactly was he? Before he could gather his thoughts, the door was kicked open. A young woman stood in the doorway, who looked to be about the same age as Nero. She had long white hair and a cute smirk on her face. She brushed off her white trench coat and sat down, her icy blue eyes looking over the young devil. The first thing his eyes focused on was her small black top that left little to the imagination. "You took one hell of a beating kid, if you weren't a devil you'd have died by now" She jeered, almost as if she was taunting him.

Nero sat up, getting right to the point. "Who the hell are you, and where's that bastard who took Yamato?" He demanded. The woman stood up, and pushed him down on the bed with her foot. She then pulled out his revolver and aimed for his head. "You're in no position to be demanding anything of me" She hissed.

Surely she knew if impalement wouldn't kill him, a pair of bullets through the skull would make little difference. The young devil looked away from her, trying to pretend he had done nothing wrong. He sighed and asked once more, attempting to be polite. "I-if I may ask; who are you?" She removed her foot from his chest. "I don't see why you need to know"

He laughed and looked disappointed. "What else would I call such a beautiful woman who saved my life?" He cringed as he uttered those words. He knew he was still with Kyrie, but sometimes acting cocky could get him somewhere.

She smiled, thinking he was trying to act slick at a time like this. The woman kissed him, then bit into his lip and drew a bit of blood. Nero yelped as she bit into his lip, but didn't say anything. "Well Mr. cocky, you can refer to me as the white knight" she said, a smile still glued to her face. Nero couldn't help but laugh, was she trying to act like the dark knight or something? She certainly didn't look very strong.

The woman's smile faded and she put two bullets in his skull, causing him to smack into the wall the bed was next to. "Hey what was that for?!" Nero got up, rubbing his forehead while blood dripped down his face. She tossed the gun onto the bed and grabbed a chair. The room grew rather silent, even though the heavy metal was still playing in the other room.

For the time being, Nero decided to not question her on why she chose to save him, getting Yamato back was a greater priority. "Well, thanks for saving me, but right now I've got things to do" He took his revolver back and walked towards the coat rack. "I know how you can get Yamato back, but first, you must do something for me" Nero paused as he heard her say those words. "No thanks, 'white knight'. I'm pretty sure I can find this guy on my own" He boasted as he donned his trench coat.

"It's not the question of finding him, but I'm fairly sure after what happened yesterday, you wouldn't stand a chance in hell against Vergil" She grinned once more, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. Nero sighed once more, and turned to listen to what she had to say. "The hellgate you were at earlier let a demon pass through this world besides Vergil. I want you to slay it, destroy the hellgate, and bring me back the Devil Arm. Even you can manage that much, right?"

"Fine, but you'd better help me get my sword back" He grumbled as he picked Red Queen up and attached it to his back. He stepped out the door, but, then he turned back to her, the thought of her saving him still lingered in his mind, and how much he actually knew about this woman. He decided to open his mouth, practically dropping any attempts with manners and asked, "Why did you save me?"

The "white knight" remained silent for the longest time, then, finally responded "Sometimes you need a man to do the dirty work" she laughed a bit and slammed the door. Nero sighed to himself. "How did I ever get into this shit?"

Nero despised doing work for other people, especially since he had just met this woman, and was certain she wasn't to be trusted. However, if he did go up against "Vergil" again, odds are he would be crushed. There had to be some way he could face the devil again and win, he faced Sanctus alone and came out on top.

He started to think about ways he could fight "Vergil", but considering from the last skirmish he couldn't even manage a single hit other than strangling him, he was fairly outclassed. If Nero still had Yamato, maybe things would be different. However, this was the time to stop relying on the blade and instead focus on his own powers.

Nero set off towards the hellgate, doubt filling his mind and reluctance hindering his journey. If it weren't for Yamato, he'd have nothing to do with this and it'd most likely be easier to leave it with Dante. He never wanted to be a devil hunter even after the Fortuna incident and he certainly never asked for any of this. The only reason he pushed on was for Kyrie, and now that it was over, Yamato didn't seem nearly enough of a cause to fight for.

However, if Dante knew he was simply giving up, he'd probably kick the young devil's ass for losing his sword like that. He seemed to be in one hell of a predicament, but he continued on nonetheless to find the devil that made their way through the hellgate, and retrieve the demon's devil arm.


	4. Chapter 4: Ragnarok

AN: Now it's time to see what crawled out of the hellgate with Vergil o.o. The weapons from this story will fall under norse mythology, I got the idea starting with Gilgamesh from DMC4 and the fact these are two weapons that have yet to appear in DMC.

Chapter 4: Ragnarok

As Nero slashed through the last devil, the hellgate seemed to resonate. A tall dark figure emerged from the gate, with the usual long black cloak, and a long black bladed scythe in it's bony clutches. This devil seemed different than the rest, however. It did not full out charge him with the obvious intent to kill.

This devil simply stood there, possibly paying no attention to Nero at all. The devil's face was shrouded by it's hood. "Looks like I get to cheat death again" Nero mocked as he pulled Red Queen off of his back. The reaper remained silent, not so much as taking notice to his taunts. "Hey, you hear me?" He shouted a bit louder, still getting no responses from the reaper.

It turned and looked off into the distance, looking away from the young devil who further attempted to grab his attention. "Alright then, I'll just have to …" His voice trailed off, becoming more annoyed how insignificant the reaper was treating him. As a matter of fact, it started to move off in the direction it was looking, making it seem as if Nero wasn't there at all.

Nero charged Blue Rose with his powers, empowering it as much as possible before firing at the towering figure. The reaper simply sidestepped the shot and continued onward, far too focused on his goals, whatever they were. "Hey! Damn it I'm talking to you!" Nero shouted, but his words fell on death ears as the reaper moved on.

"What's with this guy? Most devils are usually pretty eager to fight" He thought aloud as he chased after him. Nero caught up to the reaper easily and exceeded Red Queen, dashing right for him with his blade aimed high. It looked as if Nero made a direct hit, but the reaper disappeared in a black cloud. "Great, he can do this crap too…" He sighed as it reappeared again and continued on in the same direction.

"Well, as fun as this is I've got things to be doing…" Nero put his sword on his back once more, and this time decided to use his devil bringer. This time, he managed to not only grab the reaper, but his attention with it. The devil responded with an ear-shattering screech, the ground breaking away and the windows of nearby buildings breaking to pieces.

Nero gritted his teeth and covered his ears. If he were human, his eardrums would have surely split from that single shriek. The reaper advanced on him, sinking his scythe into the devil's flesh. Nero grabbed onto the scythe with both hands and pried it out of his skin with his demonic arm, blood dripping from the blade. He revved his sword once more and lunged at the reaper, their weapons clashing and sparks flying from their blades. The devil lowered himself to Nero and let his breath escape the cloak. Nero coughed and leapt back, looking down to notice he had coughed up blood. "Wh-what the hell?" He continued to cough uncontrollably.

It seemed the devil's breath was poisonous to the living, meaning it truly was the Grim Reaper he was clashing blades with. "Alright if you want to pla-" He interrupted himself with another cough, then sighed. He simply stopped trying to talk for the time being and began to glow with a blue aura once more. Nero reflexively grabbed at the air, but of course, nothing was there. He had grown so attached to using Yamato as of late; its absence was almost bewildering.

The reaper paid no attention to this and flung himself towards Nero once more, swinging his scythe down upon the weakened devil. Nero barely managed to dodge as he practically hacked his lungs up. If he didn't do something fast, he was going to be killed. He charged another shot from blue rose as he jumped down and slashed at the reaper once more.

He blocked as Nero anticipated, and fired the shot into the reaper's skull. It howled with pain loud enough to break eardrums. Nero slashed upwards at his skull, unaffected by the demon's howling anymore. The demon stepped back after the attack fairly wounded. He finally decided to speak after those strikes. "Why are you immune?" Nero grinned, it turned out he had placed his headphones on and turned the music up loud, blocking out almost all sound. He couldn't hear the reaper's words, but knew it had taken notice.

Nero exceeded his blade to full charge and aimed Red Queen towards the reaper's skull once more. He then reached out with devil bringer to drag himself in and deal the final blow. The reaper stood there, seemingly defeated. It stopped moving altogether, making the young devil wonder whether or not he truly defeated death. The reaper spun around, his hood torn to shreds and his cracked skull shown, now shrouded in a black flame. "You'll regret challenging death, mortal" He growled as if Nero could really hear him.

He lunged at Nero once more, bringing his scythe down with one arm that was blocked yet again by Red Queen. The reaper grabbed Nero by the arm and flung him. He landed against a building then screamed in horror as he looked down at his human hand which was bleeding uncontrollably, the flesh dissolving away slowly. Nero dropped Red Queen, unable to hold it from the sheer pain his left arm was engulfed by.

His vision started to blur, he started to feel dizzy and coming closer to losing consciousness. Nero shook his head a bit and grabbed Red Queen with his devil bringer, refusing to give up. He started to glow with a blue aura, his eyes turning pure red. He growled in a low demonic voice. "I'll challenge death and I'll conquer it" He revved the sword once more and leapt at the Grim reaper, effectively cleaving him in two and cracking the ground deeply in the process.

The young devil sighed in relief as the reaper exploded in a purple light, leaving no trace of his formal self behind. All that remained was the familiar pile of sand that was scattered across the winds. Nero removed his headphones and turned off the music, then he put Red Queen back in it's usual spot. He noticed his normal arm had fully regenerated from death's touch. "Glad that wasn't permanent" he smiled and walked up to the altar next to the hellgate, a black sphere resting on top of it. He pushed Devil bringer into the light, and a familiar black bladed Scythe formed in his hands. Nero smirked and grasped the scythe with both hands, slashing through the hellgate multiple times until it crumbled to pieces.

He noticed something inscribed on the blade of the scythe and he looked closer to read it. "Ragnarok" it said. "That's a pleasant name" He said to himself as he shouldered Ragnarok and headed back to the building where he met the White Knight.

Meanwhile, an all too familiar man in a blue trench coat stood outside Devil May Cry, a sick grin spreading across his face. "It's about time I found you, and I believe it's time for a family reunion" He popped Yamato out of its sheath slightly, the blade shining in the sun.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Amongst Brothers

AN: It's the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny! Okay not really, but Dante vs Vergil will be interesting nonetheless. I might get out of control with this fight, but hey if you can't keep up . . . ??? Profit!

Chapter 5: The battle amongst brothers

Vergil hopped down from the building and walked up to the door of Devil May Cry and kicked it clean off of its hinges. "Did you miss me, brother?" He laughed as he stood there in the doorway. Dante dropped his spoon, the strawberry ice cream falling out of his agape jaws as he saw Vergil standing in the doorway. "I was gone for a long time, it's a shame you have nothing to say" He taunted as he pulled Yamato out of the sheath.

"I see you didn't take care of my sword either, brother. Especially after I had entrusted you with it" Vergil was in a rather cocky mood compared to normal. He was rather excited to return to the human world and claim his prized katana. "Where's Nero?" Dante asked him, pulling his feet off the table and sitting up. "Are you referring to the pathetic child who thought it would be a good idea to steal my blade? I had to pry it from his cold, dead hands"

Dante was even more shocked. It was obvious the two met if Vergil had regained Yamato, but had he really gone as far as killing Nero? "It doesn't matter. I came here for the blade and to kill you. Once I'm done, I shall rise to power once again, and this time, you're **not** going to stop me" Dante stood up, grabbing Rebellion from the wall he had leaned it against. "Just like old times" He put Rebellion on his back and flipped his desk towards Vergil.

Dante jumped above the desk, Ebony and Ivory drawn and aimed at his brother's head. He fired multiple times, but before he could notice, Vergil slid under the desk that flew towards him. Vergil quickly jumped to his feet and slashed at Dante, who managed to block with one hand on Rebellion. "Damn it, this is going to wreck my shop!" He parried and turned around to face his brother, sword drawn and ready.

The two dashed at one another, swords clashing multiple times and making a clean cut here and there at one another. Blood dripped all over the floor as their blades splattered it. Dante brought his sword down on Vergil, who blocked once again. He pulled Ebony out and pressed it against Vergil's head, then pulled the trigger. He missed! But how?! Vergil pushed Yamato through Dante's chest, blood spraying from the wound. "Can't you keep up, brother? This is a shame"

Dante smashed him in the face with his elbow and pulled Yamato from his back. "I'm just getting started" He threw Yamato and jumped after it. The blade skewered Vergil, and Dante forced Rebellion through his chest as well. Vergil coughed up blood, becoming annoyed at his brother's strength. He had improved vastly since they fought on the island and Dante defeated Mundus.

Vergil was determined to win, hopefully without having to transform, but at this rate, devil trigger seemed inevitable. He pried the blades from his chest, forcing Rebellion into the floorboards. He then forced his own katana into the floor right next to him. The devil took off his blue trench and cracked his knuckles. "I believe we should continue this without our swords. You do still have Beowulf, correct?" Dante smirked at his brother's suggestion. It wasn't often they fought hand to hand, and it was even rarer for Vergil to purposely drop Yamato. Was he hiding something? Dante removed his trademark red trench and lifted the rug. Underneath, there was a trapdoor leading to the cellar. He opened it and headed down to the storeroom he hid all of his Devil Arms.

The Devil returned and tossed Vergil the Beowulf set as he donned Gilgamesh. Vergil slid the familiar white gauntlets and took a stance. The facemask covered Dante's mouth after he slid the crimson gauntlets on. He attacked first, charging in with rising dragon and smashing Vergil's jaw. Vergil jumped to his feet and popped his jaw, then, he roundhouse kicked Dante in the face.

Dante grabbed the kick and charged the thrusters on the gauntlet, smashing his brother into the ground. His fist drove into Vergil's face, a shockwave emitting from the blow. Hand to hand was probably not the best choice Vergil could've picked, and he was certainly losing since he let go of his katana. The devil stood up, breathing heavily. His fist started to glow, a white sphere shrouding the gauntlet. He fired the charged energy, which hit Dante head on.

He got back up on his feet, smirking under the facemask. "I'm going to cut this reunion short" He started to glow red, insectoid wings sprouting from his back. His appearance shifted, looking more demonic. Dante fully charged the thruster on his right arm and dashed towards Vergil. Vergil narrowly avoided the punch, countering with his own rising dragon and hitting Dante's jaw.

Vergil was emitting a similar aura, but instead it was blue. Wings sprouted from his back and his demon side took over. He had dramatically changed from his "Nelo Angelo" form, and looked fairly similar to Dante. The two clashed and swung their fists at one another, dragging the battle out even longer. Dante seemed to still have the advantage even though Vergil became faster in his devil trigger. Blood started to coat their gauntlets and greaves as they continued the arduous battle.

They stopped for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath. Vergil seemed to be running out of options. He was more wounded at this point, and there was simply no way he could win if he continued. The blue devil simply couldn't keep up. How could he be so weak in comparison? Was it really because of Mundus' control those many years ago?

Vergil's eyes began to wander and glanced over to the wall, looking surprised as he noticed the blade on the wall. It was Force Edge, fully released, simply hanging there. How could he not have noticed it? They had been fighting for at least an hour now, and he never saw it? The devil could've facepalmed if it were any other situation. Dante's eyes followed his brother's and he knew exactly what Vergil noticed.

The two dove for the blade resting on the wall, Vergil reaching it first with his unmatchable speed. He pulled Force Edge from it's resting place and slashed Dante. The devil fell back against the wall, and Vergil slashed the blade into his neck, blood spurting onto the sword. "It's over brother" He left Force Edge stuck sideways into his neck and grabbed Rebellion from it's resting spot in the floorboards.

Vergil slammed the sword through Dante's abdomen, making the puddle of blood underneath him even bigger. Rebellion and Force Edge pinned Dante there, both of them stuck in the wall. "It's a shame you weren't more of a challenge, brother. Now I'm going to open the gate to the demon world from here and gain the true power of Sparda"

Vergil no longer needed Force Edge for this. The blade was powerful, but, as he learned from his first experience in the demon world, it was not the true key to their father's power. His demonic features faded and he gripped Yamato by the hilt and yanked it out of the floorboards, then sheathed it. The devil picked his trench coat up off the floor and donned it, and slicked back his hair once more before leaving Dante for death's cold grasp.

As he stood in the doorway he turned back to his dying brother. "If you survive this ordeal, I'll slaughter you with the power of hell itself" He said and headed out the door. Dante couldn't even manage to breathe, Force Edge lodged into his neck. His devil trigger faded away, the shaggy white haired "human" being all that remained there. The red devil's vision blurred and he slowly lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Gungnir and the full moon

AN: Well, that battle ended unexpectedly. Nonetheless, it's now time for ch 6! Let's see where we left off with Nero. Notice: no wolves were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Chapter 6: Gungnir and the Full Moon

Nero arrived at the familiar building, not even bothering to knock as he bashed the door open with Ragnarok. The young devil stepped through and shouted for the White Knight. The house remained quiet as there was no response. "Hey, you in here?" he shouted, still to no avail. He started opening random doors, looking all over the house for her, but couldn't manage to find her.

After several minutes of searching, he heard a very pissed off voice coming from the entrance. Nero headed back to see the White knight, fairly pissed off that Nero almost broke the door from earlier. He once again attempted manners and welcomed her back, standing the scythe up next to him. "I found your devil arm, now help me get back Yamato"

She frowned at his rude remarks and looked over the scythe. "Quite the find, but I still have one more for you to go after. It's a necessary step, and you'll be able to defeat Vergil no problem with this one" she reassured him. Nero looked doubtful, but after fighting the Grim Reaper and claiming his scythe, this battle should be much easier.

"All right, so what hellgate do I have to smash up this time?" He asked as he pulled up a chair and took a seat. "The gate is northeast of here, on the way towards Fortuna castle" She grabbed a seat on his lap. Nero sighed as she sat there, putting up with her teasing attitude for now. He really wished she wasn't like this around him, but if she could truly help, he wouldn't object for now.

Fortuna castle, Nero remembered the hell he went through in that accursed fortress. If it was on the way to the castle, then it should be around the place he originally fought that fire demon during the Fortuna incident. The young devil was more than prepared this time, and determined to crush whatever demon stood in his path.

"Oh, and you can hang on to Ragnarok for now, it'll be useful in your next battle, and certainly useful when the time comes to defeat Vergil" She smiled and bit his neck, once again drawing some blood. Nero quickly but his hand over the bite mark and sighed as she stood up. "Have fun, big boy" She headed back into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Nero stood up and shouldered the scythe once more before heading out the door. He strongly disliked being around that woman with her nature. She was very good at leading him on, but he was already with another. He didn't completely despise her, though. He liked it quite a bit actually, but it just seemed wrong. He couldn't stand it, but at the same time he couldn't stay away. These thoughts raced through his mind as he headed off towards Fortuna castle, and the hellgate that awaited him.

It took well over an hour for Nero to arrive. The hellgate was resonating, but it seemed as if nothing came out of it just yet. A purple sphere floated on a familiar altar next to the gate. Where was the demon? Was it really that easy for him to grab the weapon and leave? Nero approached cautiously and put his hand into the ball of light. A spear materialized in his hand and the gate began to seal. This seemed almost too easy.

Just before the gate fully sealed, a humanlike being emerged from it. He was almost seven feet tall, and looked fairly elder. One eye was scarred and pure white. He looked around and noticed Nero wielding the spear. "Give that to me, boy." He said in a low, demanding tone. The man stretched his arm out towards the devil, and the spear floated away from his grasp. The elder grabbed onto the spear and took a stance. "Now it's time for you to die." He slammed the end of the spear into the ground and two wolves emerged.

"Come on old timer, I'll send you back to the hell you crawled out of" Nero revved his blade and jumped into the air. He slammed Red Queen into one wolf and quickly empowered Blue Rose, firing a shot at the other. They were down and out just like that. "Worthless mortal, I will end you!" The elder threw his spear, but Nero managed to barely catch it with devil bringer. From there, he stuck it into the ground and then put Red Queen back on his back, replacing it with Ragnarok. "All right, enough fucking around now I'm going to end you" Nero said. The elder pulled Gungnir back to him and the two clashed weapons. Nero sank the scythe into his flesh. The elder grabbed onto the scythe and forced his spear at Nero, who barely evaded it. The two withdrew their weapons and jumped back, blood trickling off the blades.

Nero fully charged his revolver and leapt at the elder once more. Predictably, the elder blocked and Nero pulled Blue Rose up to shoot him in the head. He fired, but the elder had managed to grab onto the barrel and forced it away in time. He slammed Gungnir into the ground once more, and two wolves emerged from the earth.

The two wolves pounced at Nero, who managed to cleave one in half, but the other landed on him and tried biting at his neck. "I already had one person bite my neck today, I don't need two!" he held the wolf's jaws back with his hands, the devil bringer on the lower jaw. Nero struggled, but pried hard enough to rip his jaw off, and then throw the wolf out of the way. "You're no ordinary human, are you boy?" the elder asked, brandishing his spear.

Nero gave no response and came at him once more. He grabbed Ragnarok with one hand and sliced across his face with the spear. He then tossed Nero into the air with it and threw the spear up at him. He barely managed to block the spear with his scythe and then landed up on the cliff. Nero surprisingly managed to evade every hit so far other than the bleeding on his face, but the spear hadn't even touched him that time.

He had a bad feeling about that spear, as if there was something ominous about it. If he had truly been cut by that spear, it seemed as if it would kill him instantly. "Hey, old man, is there something I can call you?" He shouted from atop the cliff. The elder stood there for a moment. It wasn't often he introduced himself in battle, but Nero was a formidable opponent. "I suppose you deserve that much. I am Odin" he responded.

"Nero" the young devil said back. He stuck Ragnarok into the ground and pulled Red Queen from his back. He then fully exceeded the blade, ready to end this. An idea had struck him from how Odin had hurled the spear at him, and now Nero was going to do the same. He gripped his sword with devil bringer and threw it at the elder, the exceed causing its speed dramatically. Odin barely had time to react, and hurled Gungnir at Nero once again.

The two weapons met in mid-air, but to Nero's surprise, the Red Queen was shattered to pieces by Gungnir. The shards fell to the earth and the spear stuck into the cliff. "You bastard!" he screamed, and pulled Gungnir off the cliff, throwing it with all his might at Odin. Odin had nothing left to block with, but futilely attempted to dodge. The spear redirected itself and skewered the elder.

Nero took up Ragnarok and hopped down the cliff. He removed the polearm from Odin's abdomen and shouldered it. With his last dying breath, Odin spoke to him, "Gungnir… always hits its target, and always kills" His raspy voice faded, along with his body. Afterwards, Nero headed back to the city, and to the house of the White Knight.


	7. Chapter 7: Devil May Love

AN: few things one: I've noticed most people put dialogue on separate lines from paragraphs. I'm too lazy to re-edit my other chapters at this point, but I might switch to doing that from now on. Two: this chapter contains a lemon. Three: for obvious reasons, do not read this at school, work, around your kids(sicko), parents, grandparents, pet gerbil, friends, IMVU, DOGS for Nintendo DS, xbox 360 avatar, manga, posters, or ceiling cat, they are watching. Enjoi (I know the title's cheesy I had to xD)

Chapter 7: Devil May Love

Nero returned to the house of the white knight, opening the door rather than kicking it down, which he was so accustomed to. The white knight was actually there to greet him this time. The moment he came in, shut the door, then turned around to find her standing there, she pushed him against the door and kissed him. This time she didn't bite, but she left him completely speechless.

"Set the weapons down and follow me, little devil"

She teased him and headed back into her bedroom. Nero couldn't believe what was happening, or if he should even go any further. He couldn't do this to Kyrie, but at the same time his urges wanted him to press onward. At the very least, he set down Ragnarok and Gungnir, then, tried to think things out.

"Nero, are you coming?"

She said in a soft, seductive voice. Nero sighed and started to head back to her room. _What are you getting yourself into, Nero?_ He thought as he opened the door to see the white knight sitting on the bed in… lingerie?! She moaned softly, the white lace looking fairly tight on her.

"Don't be shy, come on in"

Nero nervously came in and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying hard to resist her charms. Her beauty was second to none, but it just didn't feel right. He looked away from her, but it seemed to only make things worse. She placed her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his back.

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed?"

She laughed a bit as she pinched the zipper on his undershirt and slowly pulled it down. Nero could hardly believe what was happening, but he couldn't say anything. His mind just froze up as she practically did whatever she felt like. Her charms were irresistible, and her soft, seductive moans were only making things worse for him. The white knight removed Nero's trench coat and undershirt, and looked over his fit body for a moment.

Nero still hesitated to say anything, and at this point he felt like he didn't even have the will to object anymore. She rubbed his abs a bit and kissed his neck a couple of times. Nero could only blush as she then slid her hand down his stomach to his waistline.

"You're not very into this, are you? Maybe this'll help"

The white knight slipped her hand into the young devil's jeans and teased him a bit. He groaned, tossing any other thoughts out of his mind by now. She smiled and started to remove his jeans. Nero grabbed her hand, and finished it himself.

"Glad to see someone woke up"

She laughed again. Nero blushed, but his lust was completely taking over at this point. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her deeply. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but he pressed on nonetheless. He reached around her back and unhooked her white bra with his devil bringer, and pulled it off with his other hand.

Nero fondled one of her breasts as he continued to kiss her and she forced her tongue into his mouth. The young devil was completely lost in the mood, not wanting to stop. She played with his tongue, and in turn he teased and rubbed one of her nipples, making her want him even more. She wrapped her arms around the young devil, practically refusing to let him go.

However, he broke the kiss and started to move out of her grasp. Nero kissed her neck a few times, then, he planted more kisses down her voluptuous body. He stopped at her soft breasts and kissed the one his hand wasn't already teasing. He ran his tongue across her soft mound and started to lick and tease her nipple as he pinched the other one.

The white knight moaned, her panties becoming thoroughly soaked at this point. Nero's teasing was driving her crazy. He caught onto this and stopped for a moment before pulling off the soaked white lace. He pressed his member against her entrance, but was stopped when she moved and put her foot on his stomach.

"Not there, I'm saving that"

He paused. _Saving that? _He thought to himself, confused as to what she meant. It was fairly apparent she wasn't exactly in love with the young devil, but at this point, he couldn't simply stop and walk away. Nero sighed and reluctantly lifted her legs, then pushed into her other entrance. He hadn't exactly tried this before, but he could care less. His urges drove him onward, not wanting to stop no matter what she said.

She moaned again and began to play with her breasts as he thrust into her. Nero leaned in and kissed her again as he forced the rest of his length in. The white knight moaned into the passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around him once again. Her nails dug into his back, but he ignored it and thrust into her harder than before.

Her juices leaked down onto his member, acting as a lubricant and making things a bit smoother for him. Nero broke the kiss once again and started to kiss her neck. He left a hickey, then, decided to get back at her by biting into her neck until he drew blood. She yelped, and looked as if she was about to slap him, but she was too absorbed into the moment. Nero wiped the blood from his mouth and began to wonder why she did something like that. It was certainly more disgusting than he imagined, and he realized he probably should've thought that out better.

Nero forced himself in up to the hilt once more, his juices filling her. She moaned loudly as he pulled out. She pulled him down and kissed him again. The devil was exhausted at this point. He sighed and lied there with her, content with how everything went.

"That wasn't bad"

She teased him. Those words stung him more than she knew, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He simply bit her again and lied back down. Once more the white knight resisted slapping him and pushing him off the bed. She kissed him, and watched him fall asleep. A smile spread across her face as she started to doze off as well.

The next morning, Nero awoke to realize he was alone, naked in bed. At first, he couldn't remember what all had happened, but his memories of the night with the white knight slowly crept into his mind. He couldn't believe he actually did that. But, if it really did happen, then where was the white knight? He looked around the room, and then got up to search the house.

He didn't think about getting dressed right away, but before long, he noticed that not only she was gone, but Ragnarok and Gungnir were missing as well. Nero became enraged at this.

"How could she do this?!"

He shouted and fell to his knees. She ran off with the devil arms in the middle of the night after sleeping with him. How could he be so stupid? Nero ran back to the bedroom and got dressed. It turned out she had taken Blue Rose as well. He was completely unarmed and who knows where she had gotten off to. It then dawned on him that if she was going to go after Vergil, she'd most likely be at the church that housed the hellgate.

Nero kicked the door down and headed outside, then dashed off in the direction of the church of Sparda, revenge now driving him forward.


	8. Chapter 8: An undying vengeance

AN: The white knight betrayed Nero and ran off with the very devil arms she sent him to get. She had no intentions of helping Nero at all, but will he be able to fight her and win?

Chapter 8: An Undying Vengeance

Nero arrived at the church, and just as he thought he found the white knight waiting inside. He approached her, about ready to rip her apart.

"Nero… so you chose to follow me after all"

He had nothing to say to her, his rage burning like an eternal fire within. She grabbed Ragnarok and was ready to fight. Nero grabbed the scythe and pulled himself in with devil bringer, then punched her right in the face with his human arm. She stepped back, noticing she was bleeding from that first attack.

"You really are fighting to kill, aren't you?"

Nero once again remained silent. Thoughts were racing through his mind a mile a minute, and all he knew was he had to beat her and get his weapons back. The white knight sighed and lunged at him, the scythe scathing him as he attempted to dodge. He swung at her with his devil bringer, but she blocked with Ragnarok and took another swing.

Her scythe sank into his flesh, then, he ripped it out and threw her along with it. She caught herself and jumped from the wall, slashing Nero once more. The young devil was holding his own fairly well for not having any weapon other than devil bringer, but he couldn't afford to let this battle drag out. He grabbed Ragnarok once more, flinging it and its wielder across the room.

The white knight set Ragnarok down, then switched off to Gungnir. She thrust the polearm at Nero, who grabbed it and slugged her in the face, this time with Devil bringer. She flew back, and Nero pulled himself towards her once more with devil bringer. He refused to lose, and at this rate, he wasn't going to. He slammed his fist into her once more, but this time she grabbed it.

The woman who was there before was replaced by a white devil. She too had the power to devil trigger, and she wasn't about to lose. She switched off to her own weapons, a pair of trench knives, and stabbed one knife into Nero's arm. He growled and yanked it away. She punched Nero in the mouth, then slashed him with the trench knife and uppercut him with her other hand.

Nero could no longer keep the advantage, she was too tough. He had to devil trigger, but without Yamato or any other weapon, he didn't know how to keep that form. The white knight continued her assault, slicing the young devil multiple times. He couldn't keep up with her speed, and his blood was being splattered all over the place. Her agility was unreal, and he started to feel as useless as he did when he was fighting against Vergil.

She sank her knives into his flesh once more, then, ripped them out just as quickly. His blood dripped from the blades, and he started to lose consciousness. The white knight looked rather disappointed; if he couldn't beat her he certainly wouldn't stand a chance against Vergil. She put the knives away, and pulled Blue Rose from her trench coat.

"You're pathetic"

Nero looked up to see her charging his revolver with demonic power. Before he could do anything, she fired, hitting him dead on in the forehead. He fell to the ground, and she took advantage of the situation, jumping at him with Gungnir. She impaled the young devil, pinning him to the ground. He coughed up more blood, losing consciousness in the process.

"Good night, Nero"

She laughed and left the spear stuck in his chest, then began to walk away. Nero's eyes began to glow red, and a blue aura surrounded him. He roared ferociously, Gungnir being pushed from his body from the sheer power.

"Y-you should be dead! Gungnir always hits… and always kills"

He stood up, and his appearance started to shift. His left arm glowed blue, and was covered by similar skin on his devil bringer. His legs changed as well, and he was more demonic. The fully transformed devil stood there, a stoic expression on his face. It seemed he had reached pure malice with the intent to kill whoever stood in his path. He had fully devil triggered, and both of his hands were devil bringers. Nero walked towards her, and she slowly backed away, keeping Blue Rose aimed at his head.

She filled the gun with power once more, but Nero grabbed it with one hand, and punched her with the other. He quickly dropped the revolver and picked her out of the air, slamming her into the floor. The white knight stood up, fear in her eyes at the horror who stood before her. He was really going to kill her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Nero uppercut the white knight, sending her into the air, then punched her into the wall once more.

His sheer power, coupled with two devil bringers, made him into a force to be reckoned with. She couldn't touch him, let alone get close enough to do so. Nero grabbed her with both devil bringers, and was squeezing the life out of her. She could hardly breathe, but still attempted to beg for her life.

"N-nero! Stop! Please… I had no choice Vergil would've…"

He let go at the word Vergil. She dropped to the ground, gasping for air. The white knight got to her feet and tried to explain things.

"Vergil ordered me to go after the devil arms, and to make sure you were truly dead. He found me in the demon world after I was left for dead as one of Agnus' experiments. I was an attempt at recreating Sparda, from his blood. After Dante left the church, he was able to sneak in and take some of his blood and tried to create a warrior to rival the powers of a son of Sparda. He left before he could finish, and was killed by Dante himself. Before he left, he opened a portal to the demon world in his lab, and forced me through. From there, Vergil discovered me and trained me"

Nero's devil trigger faded as she explained everything, and decided he would forgive her for now, but he never wanted to see her again.

"Leave the devil arms behind and get out of here, before I decide to kill you myself"

It hurt him to say those words, but he wanted her to be safe for now. A part of him still cared about the White knight, and he definitely didn't want Vergil coming after her. He seemed like the kind of guy who would kill his subordinates after they lost their usefulness. He paused for a moment, realizing she knew his name, but he never learned hers. Another thought crossed his mind; he never gave her his name to begin with.

"Say, before you go, I never did get your name"

"Lexis"

She smiled and her demonic looks faded as well, the woman he met standing there. She quickly left, Dante coming in right after her.

"Well, how come we haven't met, beautiful?"

Lexis simply ignored him and headed out the door. Dante shrugged and turned back to the young devil. He was fairly glad to see Vergil hadn't killed Nero after all, and that maybe they'd have a chance at fighting back now.


End file.
